


How did I get here?

by The_BookDragon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Minor Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Skywalker Family Feels, Timeline What Timeline, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_BookDragon/pseuds/The_BookDragon
Summary: In which the force conspires, Anakin is confused, and the Council is done.





	How did I get here?

T'sula remembered during her first adult molt. Slowly her past life returning, as she rested in a nursery nebula. Preening she took in her old life.

A curious chirp brought her attention to her wing-mate. Xie politely asked if she was okay?

Crooning she nuzzled xiem, reassuring xiem of her continued well-being. Showing off her loosened scales and feathers, using her molt as an excuse.

With a small happy churr xie moves back to curl around an almost fully formed star. Untangling xier mental connection, xiey settled down for a nap.

T'sula soaks in the warmth and wonders. Wonders why she remembers? Is there a reason or a purpose for her returned memories?

It was also a bit jarring. The small races had short lives compared to the lifespan of her own kind. A sense of urgency now pressed on her mind. The march of time going by so fast.

Restless, she took off from the nebula. Maybe she should go to her favorite star? Getting there would give her enough time to think everything over. Plus, she hadn't visited it in at least several millennia.

There wasn't much to do with her past knowledge. T'sula wasn't human anymore, nor even close to Earth. Though she did miss the good parts and family. But she had good memories here in this life and family too. She couldn't exactly go back, and she couldn't regain what she had had then. T'sula felt it settle in; clicking together in just the right way.

Curiously enough, there's small races on the planets she's passing. They're small like distant stars, but they glow and press against T'sula's mind. Maybe, she had been closer to Earth, or these were far off colonies?

Brushing gently against their minds she finds a few key words that stop her thoughts and heart.

Separatists.

Chancellor.

General Skywalker.

Snips.

T'sula had a sudden urge to dive into a star and not come out for a couple centuries. She really didn't want it to be true, but reality can sometimes be a bitch.

Speaking of reality, what in the stars was going on down there? Droids were overrunning them. Where were reinforcements?

She did something on Skywalker level impulsiveness.

*-*-*

Ahsoka would later find this funny. She had been almost praying for help. Her Master and her deflecting blast after blast. Watching vod die and her not being able to stop it, it burned.

"Boom"

Stumbling, Ahsoka tried to figure out what had happened; peering through dust and smoke. She could sense a large force signature, but couldn't make out any details.

A minute later, she wasn't sure if she wanted too.


End file.
